1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a nitride semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a p-gallium nitride (p-GaN) layer has been formed by MOCVD (Metal Organic Chemical Vapor Deposition).
After providing a cap layer such as an AlN layer on this p-GaN layer, impurity elements have been activated by annealing the p-GaN layer at a high temperature of 400° C. to 1000° C., (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2). Also, conventionally, in order to prevent a SiC (Silicon Carbide) substrate from breaking up during the annealing, a laminated body with two layers, which are made of graphite and the like and have different crystal structures from each other, has been used as a cap layer (for example, refer to Patent Document 3).